


Portmanteau

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piles is not a good name for this ship, Post sex cuddles, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: “We could have a couple’s name and all our friends would use it when they talk about us.”





	Portmanteau

“C’mon, let me up, wolfie. I’m disgusting and I need a shower.” Stiles gives Peter a slow kiss, tilting his head back so his spouse can chew yet another bruise on his neck. “And you probably need one, too.”

“You smell wonderful,” Peter answers, his voice muffled by his partner’s collarbone. “Stay here, the shower will be there later.”

Stiles runs his fingers through the drying come on his stomach, and pushes them against Peter’s lips, shivering as the wolf sucks them further into his mouth. “I’m getting tacky.”

“You’ve always been tacky, have you seen how you dress?”

“Bad wolf.” Stiles yawns and stretches, letting Peter have his fill of post-coital scenting. “Hey, so if I’m stuck here while you’re being all pervy, you’re going to have to listen to my brilliant idea.”

“You’re going to be quiet and let me enjoy myself?”

“Sure, if you can enjoy yourself while we discuss what our couple’s name should be.”

“Couple’s name?” Peter asks, actually looking up from where he’s parked at the soft spot just above Stiles’ hipbone. “What is that and why would we need it?”

“Couple’s name, you know like Brangelina? For when a couple is together and you abbreviate their names into one word?” Stiles runs his hand through Peter’s hair, scratching his wolf behind the ear, something Peter always enjoys when human or not. “We could have a couple’s name and all our friends would use it when they talk about us.”

Peter rests his head on Stiles’ thigh, gently petting the hair on his mate’s belly. “Ah, a portmanteau. And I don’t think that name worked out really well for them, did it? And I believe most people call us Stiles and Peter. Except of course your father, who still calls me Hale, at least when you’re around. If you’re not around, he sometimes calls me other things.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Stiles tries to look serious, but between the petting and endorphins, he can’t keep a grin off his face. “Nothing too bad I hope.”

“No, just Methuselah. Or sometimes Daddy Warbucks.” Peter grins back, kissing Stiles’ leg. “When I smiled at that, I think he realized it was a mistake.”

“Please don’t give my father any ideas. And anyway, our smush name. It would be either Piles or Steter. What do you think? Preference?”

Snorting, Peter pulls himself up next to Stiles, so he can go back to nuzzling against his neck. “Can’t be Piles. I mean, gods, Stiles, it’s another name for hemorrhoids.”

“Really? I never knew that, and while you’re a giant pain in the ass, you’re not _that_ kind of pain in my ass. I like you in my ass. So, Steter it is.

“You know, back in the olden days, the person whose name came first was supposed to be the top. That was how you knew what you were reading in fan fiction.”

“You read fan fiction?” Stiles sits up, pushing Peter back so he can study his face. “You’ve been hiding this from me? You fucking liar, you always make fun of me when you catch me reading anything online!”

“I make fun of you for reading Twilight fiction and thinking it’s science.” He stands, pulling Stiles out of the covers and moves them towards the bathroom. “Shower for us both, I think it’s time.”

Stiles moves to the linen closet, pulling out a couple of towels, draping them on the warmer. “Way to change the subject, Peter.” He watches his mate check the water’s temperature, and says, “Come on, wolfie, who was your drug? Who’d you read about?”

“Fine.” Peter sighs and points at Stiles’ legs. “Get in, you’re leaking.”

Getting into the shower, Stiles wraps his arms around Peter, knowing the wolf will take care of him. “Too much magic wolf juice there, which I know does not come complete – no pun intended – with a knot. See, I don’t believe everything I read. Now, who was your fan fic addiction?”

Peter lathers Stiles’ hair, as the younger man starts to fade in the hot water. “Hmm, I read some Lestat and Louis. Also some Spock with Kirk. Back in the olden days.”

“That’s adorable, and I can see why you’d like Lestat, although I doubt you’d be as patient with Louis. And I wouldn’t have figured you for a Spork guy. Hey, gimme the soap, please?”

“I’ve got you, darling,” Peter says, turning Stiles around and soaping up his back before he steps forward so he can support him while washing his front. “You still awake? I’ll get you out of here in about 90 seconds.”

Stiles relaxes, as Peter supports him. Peter always supports him, in every way. “Okay, before I fall asleep standing up. So to summarize, Piles is out because it’s a hemorrhoid and Steter is in. And since Stiles comes first, you have to let me top more and… what else? Oh yeah, you’re a not-so-secret nerd. I bet you even wrote some fics, didn’t you?”

“That’s for another day, darling. But yes, we can work on you topping if you want to. Hopefully figure out how to build up some stamina, so it’s not three seconds and wham, bam, thank you, Peter.”

“You’re mean, but I love you.” Stiles tucks his face into Peter’s throat, licking up his neck as Peter carries him back to their bed. “Bed’s messy, but I’m willing to live with it.”

“Me, too.” By the time Peter is back on his side of the bed, Stiles is already curled up like a shrimp and snoring softly. “Steter all the way,” he whispers, kissing his mate’s head as he dozes off.


End file.
